Reqest the best of them all
by Wack-a-Mole Girl
Summary: There are some rules but trust me, i'll give you the best stories with so much detail youll need a glass of water to cool down!


All right! Now as if you hadn't noticed there are no chapters yet! That's up for you to request. But there are rules to these requests. But if you stick to these rules…I assure you, you will get VERY detailed stores beyond your imagination. Now I only write request for villains or side characters. I'm sorry if your bummed out by that…and if you are I have only one question for you. WHY ARE YOU STILL HEAR?! Leave now! Points to Escape Key Get out you whiner! Now back to my rules. Hear is the list of characters I will write for in Dragon Ball Z. (Maybe if you give me a good enough reason I'll write for a character that you want that's not on hear. Oh! Did I mention I do **lemons**?)

Villains 

Freeza

Coolar

Cell

Majin Buu (Only tall evil one)

Brolly

Bardock

Zarbon

Radditz

Turles

Side Characters (good or bad) 

Nail

Dende (only teenage)

Ginyu Force (depends)

Kaioshin (Supreme Kai)

Piccolo (yes I know he's not a side character, bite me!)

SO now that you know who I'm going to write in the stories. Your probably going, "Oh wow. Thoughs rules aren't so bad." HAHA Think again. They only get more detailed. Now remember the more detailed the rules, the more detailed the story with me. So pleas try to put in as much info about the female OR male character you want me to write with. My list of what I Do And what I DON'T!

Do's 

I do Slash's or Yaoi. So don't be shy if you want one.

I do lemons (Yay for lemon ness!)

I do OC's

I do strange lemon positions or new ones.

I do (very rare though) song fics. But only if I like the song. To get the song on there it CAN NOT be one you wrote people. I have to be able to listen to it at least. So give me the artist name, name of the song.

**Donts**

I do NOT do crappy mushy love scenes. (Unless you beg me or I see that I should…Or if I'm in the mood.)

I do not use the bed or the "simple" position when it comes to lemons. GIVE ME SOME INSPARATION PEOPLE. If you tell me to do it in that position, I'll write your lemon all right, but I'll use the position I see fit. So don't give me that bull shit position.

I do not change the characters personalities. So if he's sick and twisted…don't expect him to giving you a rose in my stories!

I don't usually do stories with more than 3 chapters…unless I feel the need to continue.

Now on to the OC (Out side) Character requirements if your doing this. Ok so there are some MAJOR requirements for your character to be in a story that I write. Sorry if you don't like it, but you can still send your character in, I might like her enough to put her in one. (Don't worry I don't take credit for your character! I would NEVER do that to some one!)

Name cant be common like (Chi-Chi, Cat, Kitty, Anny, Mary, Jane, Or any other cheesy ass name out there!)

Ok, one of my worst peeves. Your character has to be Human. THAT'S THE END OF THAT STORY! I wont even touch the story if you character is (Sayian, half breed, full breed, demon, angle, WHAT EVER! They have to be HUMAN! Get over it!)

Ok one small thing about the hair. If you give me your character with super long hair to her waist or to her back. Ill send it back to you with short hair cut pictures and tell you to pic one so that I can write an original story.

Give your character some personality people. Don't make her all bitchy! For example. In one of the stories that I'm working on with Nail and a character of a friend of mine. The girl works under Bulma as her accountant to process all the funds that they have to do or use when they get back from the damage. When they get on the planet she has nothing to account for goes ballistic and ends up actually opening up for once because of Nail. So you can make your character a bit board out at first, but have something DRASTIC or CRAZY happen!

It's a small request, you don't have to…but I tend to make all my characters a bit tall and slender. (IE Small breasted, not as curvy as other girls) That way it makes them a little insecure because they don't have what men really want. (cringes) Just a thought you don't have to.

Ok so there is a form I created for you to fill out if you doing an OC character. Its only if your doing an OC. Pleas fill this out and send it to me like this at so pleas do so with spelling corrections if you can. I know I m not the best but come on…you don't want to me to get some colors mixed up or something do you?

Name

Age (At least 18 or up, I don't to jail bate stories hear people…unless the character you want to write with is young as well.)

Height

Weight

Body figure

Any tattoos or scares? (nothing to drastic people, the little things count the most hear)

Personality

Job

Clothing (Oh I don't do Goths in all black…so get lost if you were going to put; Black jeans, black shirt with fishnets. Ant gonna happen so change the out fit.

Hair (Color, style….I don't do streaks unless its really outrageous or completely new.)

Skin tone

Scent (You don't have to unless your requesting a lemon)

Taste (Once again only if your requesting a lemon)

Eyes. (Don't give me the overused Red eyes, or silver eyes If you want red, give me a human color. Like my eyes in real life are acutely a mixture between a wood brown and cinnamon red. So just use description if you want them a certain color.)

A little history pleas? (Give me a little history on your character pleas. Non of that sappy. "Oh my parents died or were killed or I was raped" Give me originality. I have one girl who's a dance instructor who used to dance at a strip joint, and get this she completely care free and ruthless and she's in a fic with DENDE! Check for something fun and spunky pleas?)

Are they from a different country?( Indonieas, India, Africa, Taiwan, Hungary, Russia, Ukraine ?. I do go on and look up for translations so that I can make the character really feel like there from there. Tolled you I'm detailed!)

Got a pet? (I do all sorts of animals….even pet penguins! I have one girl request that her cat be named BBD short for (Black Bugger Disease) Because her cat had two block spots on her nose. Cute right?

That's the form! Pleas fill it out! And that's all for request forms send that in with all that information filled out pleas. And if you have any questions pleas fill them out in a review to this chapter only. That way others can see if they have the same question that you do. If the question is kinda of embarrassing to you or you're a little shy or personal just feel free to email me at a lot!

Wack-a-Mole Girl


End file.
